Godzilla: Online
Godzilla: Online was a multiplayer video game based on the 1998 ''Godzilla'' film developed by Mythic Entertainment. Description "From Madison Square Garden to the depths of the New York City subways, from midtown Manhattan to the Fulton Street Fish Market, Godzilla Online is a massive, action-packed adventure -- ever changing, always enthralling, and forever challenging. Developed in collaboration with Dean Devlin, the movie's producer and co-writer, Godzilla Online is the ultimate showdown, featuring fast, thrilling, real-time action; 3D game environments, real opponents; team and head-to-head play; and persistent, compelling characters. If you're ready, click the Play button and jump into action. If you are new, browse around and get to know Godzilla Online. Click each of the three images scattered among these paragraphs for sneak game previews. Follow the How to Play and Community buttons for more information. And when you go online, human guides are available to help." System Requirements From the official Gamestorm website:GameStorm - Godzilla Online *Windows 95® *DirectX 5 *166 Mhz Pentium *Video card/monitor capable of 640x480xhicolor (16 bit color) *16MB RAM *40MB free hard drive space *16 bit sound card *14,400 baud modem Gameplay Godzilla: Online is a fast-paced action game that takes place soon after the events of the 1998 film, Godzilla. New York City has come under attack by newly hatched Baby Godzillas. Players can assume the role of a soldier with his sights set on eradicating the baby Godzillas. Scientists attempt to take blood samples of the baby Godzillas while defending themselves from the soldiers and the new baby Godzilla threat. Baby Godzilla strive to evolve into a larger adult Godzilla while defending themselves against soldiers and scientists. The reporters' main goal is to film all the chaos between the three opposing groups and avoiding getting killed at all costs. Godzilla: Online is further noteworthy, as it is one of the few games (and fewer multiplayer games) to use voxels to render its characters and environments. Roles There are four roles to choose from in Godzilla: Online. Each have their own strengths and weaknesses, and depending on the match mode, can either be on teams or against each other. Also, each role gains experience points, and can progress through ranks to become stronger. Soldier The soldier carries standard military equipment such as assault rifles and rocket launchers, and their main goal is to eliminate the Baby Godzillas Weapons *Machine Gun - The basic weapon of the soldier class. Has infinite ammo, fires in three round bursts and has bullet tracers to assist player aim. *Shotgun - A pump action shotgun. Holds ten rounds and does more damage than the Machine Gun. *Rocket Launcher - Hard hitting rocket. Low ammo and a slower moving projectile than the Shotgun or Machine Gun, but does a large amount of damage. *Hand Grenade - A thrown explosive. Executing a good throw can be tricky but does a considerate amount of damage and can be bounced off walls. *Fired Grenade - CO2 fired. Allows extra long range when throwing this grenade. *Proximity Mine - A sneaky device. Placed on the ground and does devastating damage to those who come in contact with it. Soldier ammo pickups are scattered around each arena and are green. Information *With the exception of the Machine Gun. All the other weapons have limited ammo and will require the ammo pickups around the arena. *Soldiers can use medkits to heal some of the damage they have taken. These are scattered around the arena and require the soldier to be completely stopped to use. *Standing on a Proximity Mine is a great way to create a sneaky trap. *Soldiers gain service points by competing in matches. The soldier will rise in rank from Private through General. 1554085-screenshot5.jpg 1554086-screenshot6.jpg 1554086-screenshot6_super.jpg 1554088-screenshot8.jpg 1554089-screenshot9.jpg Scientist The scientist's main goal is to search out Baby Godzillas and take blood samples while using his array of futuristic weapons to defend himself against soldiers and Baby Godzillas. His weapons can stun his opponents and can do damage as well. The Scientist was not available on release, but was added after v0.53 (May 1998). Weapons *Capacitive Dart - The basic weapon of the scientist class. Has infinite ammo but shoots only single shots. *Air Taser - Electrical weapon. Delivers a damaging shock to anything it hits but drains the scientists battery in the process. *Stun Baton - A beefed-up taser. Does a large amount of damage and can stun an enemy for several seconds. But has a short range and drains the scientists battery. *Pepper Spray - A stream of pepper spray. Does damage to any enemy who comes in contact with it. *Pepper Grenade - A thrown object. When it explodes, a cloud of pepper spray is created for a few seconds, damaging any enemy that comes in contact with it. *Foam - A sticky substance. Placed on the ground and drastically reduces the movement speed for a few seconds to those who come in contact with it. Scientist ammo pickups are scattered around each arena and are orange. Information *Scientists regenerate health over time. *With the exception of the Capacitive Dart. All other weapons will require Battery, Pepper, and Foam pickups around the arena. *Scientists can take DNA samples from dead Baby Zillas. Only once sample can be taken from each body. *Foam allows for easy escape from bad situations. *Scientists gain points for competing in matches. The scientist can eventually attain the rank of Lab Director. 1554090-screenshot10.jpg 1554091-screenshot11.jpg 1554092-screenshot12.jpg 1554092-screenshot12_super.jpg 1554093-screenshot13.jpg 1554094-screenshot14.jpg Baby Godzilla The Baby Godzillas begin as hatchlings and are equipped with melee attacks and breath weapons to destroy the soldiers and scientists. Baby Godzillas can also eat colored fish to grow stronger and more powerful. Weapons *Baby Bite - A Swift attack. A basic attack, this attack is quick but does low damage to enemies. *Tail - Random stun. The tail attack has wide range and a random chance to stun the enemy for two seconds, but only does average damage. *Baby Breath - Highly corrosive steam. A projectile attack that does a large amount of damage, but can only be used sparsely. *Baby Lunge - Leap through the air. A powerful attack that launches the Baby Godzilla towards the enemy target. Information *Eating gray colored fish restores some lost health. *Eating colorful fish helps evolve the Baby Godzilla from stage one to eventually stage three. Evolved Baby Godzillas are faster and stronger. *Using breath attacks will lower your strength and eventually disallow use until some strength is regained. *Baby Godzillas can use the Tail attack to hit an enemy in front of or behind them. *The Lunge attack can also be used to escape from a bad situation. *Baby Godzillas acquire points for competing in matches and eventually rise to the rank of Adolescent. 1554100-screenshot20.jpg 1554100-screenshot20_super.jpg Reporter The reporter is a non-violent class that attempts to get the chaos on film between the three other classes while avoiding getting killed himself. The reporter's video feed can be viewed by other players in and out of the game to assist them in locating where the action is taking place. Weapons *Camera - Video feed. Not really a weapon at all, but is used to film other players in the areas, and give a heads up to other players in the arena or in the Map Room. Information *The Reporter does not participate in the action; he films it. *While filming another player, the Reporter receives the same amount of points as his target. *Ducking negates any damage taken. *Green Room viewers of your camera feed can net you extra points in the match. *By filming players in action, the reporter gains Ratings Points and can rise from Cub Reporter through Anchor Man. 1554095-screenshot15.jpg 1554096-screenshot16.jpg 1554097-screenshot17.jpg 1554098-screenshot18.jpg 1554099-screenshot19_super.jpg Match Types Godzilla: Online offers several different types of matches to engage in. Free For All All-out chaos is afoot here. Be the first player to reach the designated amount of kills. Team Deathmatch In the same light as Free For All. But players can pick to side with either the Blue or Yellow team. If chosen by the match creator, humans and Baby Godzillas can be on the same team. Eggstatica A capture the flag style team game. Players of the Blue and Yellow teams search the arena looking for randomly placed Godzilla eggs. Once found, the players must return to base and defend against the opposing team trying to steal them. First team to hold all eggs wins the game. Escape from NYC An escape style match type. Baby Godzillas must eat colorful fish to evolve into three stages to escape. Humans must kill the Baby Godzillas to keep them from evolving. The match is won by enough Baby Godzillas escaping, or enough Baby Godzillas killed. Last Man Last Man Standing! Players have two minutes to join up once the match was started. Once time is up, no new players can enter the arena and the match begins. Each player inside the match receives two lives, once these are depleted the player is out. The last player alive wins the match. Arenas Arenas were all enclosed areas based on various New York City landmarks. Many were built like small mazes, leading into central battle areas were players congregated (like the court in Madison Square Garden). Multiple copies (or "shards") of each map ran concurrently, and players could select matches through an in-game server browser. The first three maps were: *Madison Square Garden *Fulton Fish Market *23rd Street Subway Station The Manhattan Museum of Art and Wall Street were two new arenas added after v0.53. Gallery Godzilla_Online_Gamestorm.gif|GameStorm.com image Godzilla_Online_1998_Godzilla.com_website.gif|1998 "Godzilla.com" image link 1554070-centrop centropolis entertainment.png 1554071-credits.png 1554072-plain login screen.png 1554082-screenshot2 (1) help and info.jpg 1554082-screenshot2.jpg 1554083-screenshot3 enter name.jpg 1554084-screenshot4 different teams to play.jpg 1554101-screenshot21 character screen.jpg 395873-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-23rd-st-subway-map-as-the.jpg 395874-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-main-windows.jpg 395875-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-character-stats-screens.jpg 395876-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-fulton-fish-market-map.jpg 395877-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-madison-square-garden-map.jpg 396851-godzilla-online-windows-screenshot-players-congregating-in.jpg External links *Giant Bomb links: **http://www.giantbomb.com/godzilla-online/3030-23227/ **http://www.giantbomb.com/godzilla-online/3030-23227/releases/ **http://www.giantbomb.com/godzilla-online/3030-23227/ References Category:Godzilla video games - 1990s